Harry Potter Y Los Poderes Ocultos
by Nemrak
Summary: despues de la muerte de sirius harry esta deprimido, esta por descubrir muchas cosas nuevas en él, pero mientras tanto voldemort sigue azechando
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1!

En una mañana tranquila en el 31 de Julio, Harry Potter dormía en su cama en Privet Drive, pero de golpe empezó a agitarse en sueños, despertó de golpe bañado en un sudor frió y con dolor en la cicatriz como si le hubieran puesto un hierro ardiente en ella, había vuelto a soñar cosas sin sentido y de repente el sueño cambiaba de golpe y aparecía imágenes de su anterior año en Hogwarts, en el departamento de Ministerios. Estaba arto de soñar siempre con lo mismo. Se levanto y miro el reloj, las 6:00, decidió darse una ducha antes de que su primo y sus tíos se levantaran o si no, no podría hacerlo. Fue hacía la ventana y la abrió, había comenzado a amanecer.  
La dejo abierta y fue hacia su baúl a coger algo de ropa para cambiase.  
Cuando hubo acabado de ducharse fue a la habitación y encontró muchas lechuzas, entre ellas reconoció a Pig. la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron, Errol la lechuza de la familia de Ron, la de su amiga Hermione y la lechuza del hermano de Ron Ermes.  
Al acercarse a la cama una lechuza que no sabia de donde era se le poso en el hombro, al desatar la carta vio que era de Howgarts. La abrio y encontro las notas de sus timos, al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa:

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Alumno: Harry James Potter.  
Tenemos el honor de enviarle sus MHBs

DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras): supera extraodinario  
HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: supera la expectativas.  
POCIONES: extraodinario.  
HERBOLOGIA: aceptable  
ADIVINACIÓN: pobre.  
ASTRONOMIA: aceptable  
TRANSFORMACIONES: extraodinario.  
CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: supera las expectativas  
ENCANTAMIENTOS: aceptable

Hemos de informarle que en total a conseguido 8 MHBs y que a sido aceptado en las siguientes asignaturas:  
DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras), HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA, POCIONES, HERBOLOGIA, ASTRONOMIA, TRANSFORMACIONES, CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS Y ENCANTAMIENTOS.  
Entre otras asignaturas podrá elegir entre:  
Aurologia y remedios curativos.  
Pero si desea podrá elegir las dos.  
Le deseamos que pase unas felices vacaciones.

No se lo podía creer, había sacado extrodinario en pociones!  
Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Snape...pero lo único que veía eran las caras de sus tíos y dudley.  
Tenia que decidirse entre aurologia y remedios curativos... las dos parecian interesantes... seguramente cogería las dos, ya que le serian de utilidad...  
Abrió otra carta, era la letra de Dumbeldore.

Hola Harry.  
Primero de todo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y tus MHBs, me han dejado impresionado, espero que tus vacaciones con tus tíos te estén resultando lo mas agradables posibles, sabes que es el mejor lugar para que pases la vacaciones, ya que es el lugar mas seguro para ti gracias a la protección de tu madre. El próximo 5 de agosto mandare a algún miembro de la orden a buscarte pero no iras a la Madriguera, vendrás a la base y allí pasaras el resto de las vacaciones.  
Recuerda, no salgas de la casa.  
Espero que te guste el regalo de la orden.  
El paquete que viene con esta carta es un comunicador, tienes que decir "iluminate" y el nombre de la persona con quien quieres hablar. Todos los de la orden tenemos uno a sin que en vez de enviar cartas nos gustaría verte. En cuando recibas la carta pruébalo.

Atentamente:

Albus Dumbeldore

Lo iban a sacar de un sitio que odiaba y lo iban a meter en uno que odiaba aun más!  
De que regalo hablaba Dumbeldore?  
Enteonces vio una lechuza con un paquete pero sin nota, seguramente seria ese.  
Al abrirlo vio una capa negra, tenia que reconocer la orden tenia buen gusto. La dejo a un lado, se la pondría después para ver si le quedaba bien.

Cogio la carta de Pig.

Hola compañero!  
Que tal lo estas pasando? Esperamos que bien. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! ¿cómo te están tratando tus tíos? Esperamos que lo mejor posible. Dumbeldore dice que el día 5 ira alguien a buscarte para traerte aquí con nosotros.  
¿te gusta el regalo de ginny y mío?  
Que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas( lo dudo-penso harry recordando la profecía )  
P.D. Te han llegado ya los timos?hermione esta histerica.

ron  
Cuando abrió el regalo vio una fuenda para la varita con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Cogio otra carta, la letra de Hermione.

Hola harry!  
¿qué tal? Primero de todo felecidades. Espero que te guste el regalo, pense que te haría falta...  
Te han llegado ya los timos? A mi no y estoy muy nerviosa, y quiero que lleguen ya!  
Ahora estoy en Grimmaul place con ron (encima me lo restriegan!- penso harry con enfado)  
Otra vez felicidades y suerte con tus timos  
Besos de

Hermione.

En otra carta vio el sello de howgarts  
Señor Potter:  
El pasado año quedo un puesto muy importante en el equipo de quidich, el de capitán.  
Tengo el honor de hacerle entrega de la insignia de capitán.  
Le recuerdo que tiene que seleccionar a los nuevos jugadores antes de octubre.  
Si cree no poder ocupar este lugar tendra que seleccionar otro capitán.

Atte.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Cogio la insignia de capitán. No se lo creía! Si era capitán significaba que volvía a estar en el equipo.  
Tendría que hablar con Ginny sobre el puesto de buscador...

Cogió una pequeña caja que venía con una nota y al leerla vio la letra de Remus

Hola harry!  
Que tal estas?  
Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, y espero que te lo estés pasando bien. Dentro de lo que cabe.  
Espero que te guste mi regalo. Era de tu madre, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, para ella tenia un valor muy valioso.  
Te deseo suerte con los TIMOS, seguro que están apunto de llegar.  
Prepara tu baul, dentro de poco te iremos a buscar.  
También quería decirte que lo que le paso a Sirius no fue culpa tuya...  
Todos esperamos verte pronto.  
Besos:

Remus Lupin.

Al abrir el regalo se quedo parado. Era un precioso colgante de oro con una foto de su madre con su padre con un bebé en brazos.  
Dentro de la caja había otra nota:

La foto fue tomada el día de tu primer cumpleaños antes de... bueno ya sabes...  
Espero que te guste.

Cogió el colgante con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a romper con tocarlo.

En la ultima carta vio una bolsita con algo que parecían caramelos.  
Abrió la carta.  
Hola Harry!  
MUCHAS FELICIDADES!  
Esperamos que te guste el regalo, son nuestros nuevos invento, puedes utilizarlos en esos muggles.  
El profesor Dumbeldore dice que pronto mandara a alguien de la Orden para ir buscarte, esperamos que sea pronto.  
Recuerdos de:

Fred y George Weasley.

A Harry le hubiera gustado probar los inventos de los gemelos pero sabía que si lo hacía estaba muerto. Volvió a coger el regalo de Remus. Era un colgante precioso, y en la foto se les veía tan felices...  
De repente el ruido del despertador lo saco de sus pensamientos...  
Se puso el colgante y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sus tíos y su primo.  
Cuando había acabado de colocarlo entraron a la cocina Vernon y su hijo Dudley. Cundo Harry los vio entrar se giró:  
-Buenos días.- No esperaba respuesta pues como siempre nunca le decían nada a menos que fuera inevitable...  
-De donde has sacado eso - gruño tío Vernon señalando el colgante.  
-Es un regalo, no lo e robado si es lo que piensas.- dijo Harry cogiendo el colgante con la mano.  
-Vigila el tono con el que me hablas!- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.- quien te lo a regalado y porque!- grito tío Vernon.  
-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y me lo a regalado Remus.-contesto harry con mirada desafiante.  
-A mi no me mires así mocoso o desearas no a ver nacido!.- grito esta vez más alto.  
-Que es este jaleo?.- dijo tía Petunia entrando a la cocina, pero se quedo parada al ver el colgante que llevaba Harry. - De donde as sacado eso?  
Harry resoplo y pensó la manera mas rápido de deshacerse de sus tíos.  
-es un regalo de cumpleaños.  
-Eso lo he visto antes...-intento recordar tía Petunia  
-Era de mi madre. un amigo suyo del colegio me lo a dado porque pensaba que me gustaría tenerlo...  
Tía Petunia se acerco a Harry cogió el colgante y lo abrió. Se quedo parada. Hacía mucho que no veía una foto de su hermana. Pero enseguida lo soltó con asco, como si se fuera a contaminar.  
-Venga vamos a desayunar- ordeno tía Petunia.  
Todos fueron hacía la mesa.  
Al sentarse en la mesa Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía hambre, así que decidió decirles que pronto le vendrían a buscar.-  
Tía Petunia... pronto me vendrán a buscar...  
-Cuando?-  
-no lo se solo me dijeron que seria pronto  
-Vale.- Fue hacia la cocina.  
Mientras tanto n el comedor tío Vernon le decía a Harry que los k le vendrían a buscar tendrían que venir bien vestidos porque no quería que los vecinos sospecharan. De repente se escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina, y en medio del comedor aparecieron: Remus, Tonks, Moody y otra chica que no conocía, con la varita en alto:  
- Rápido Harry ven! tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dijo muy alterado Remus.- preparaste el baúl cuando te llego la carta?  
- Se puede saber que esta pasando!  
- Nada! ay como 50 mortifagos afuera pero nada! dijo con ironia remus- Tonks por favor ves a buscar el baúl de Harry.  
Cuando Tonks volvió a entrar a la salacon el baul de Harry en el bolsillo, entraron a la sala unos 20 mortifagos.Remus, Tonks, Moody y la otra chica rodearon a Harry y a los Dursley que estaban mas blancos que el mármol.  
Harry noto que alguien le tiraba del brazo y era Remus en un intento por ponerlo detras de el mientras murmuraba:  
- mierda...- mustio.- y ahora que hacemos!  
- lo mejor seria que uno de nosotros se fuera con Potter y los se queden a esperar ya que los demás no tardaran en llegar.  
Harry estaba paralizado, ya que aquello le recordaba el día en el departamento de ministerios. De repente una maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda y no pudo evitar gritar, enseguida la reconoció, era la maldición cruciatus. Remus y los demás se giraron de golpe ya que pensaban que solo los mortifagos habían entrado por la entrada principal.  
Cuando el dolor ceso se levanto para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que con Bellatrix. La persona que hizo que Sirius callera atraves del velo, causandole la muerte. Casi al instante sin saber que hacía noto como todo vibraba y eso era señal d que su poder se descontrolab y un rayo de luz dio a algunos mortifagos desmayandolos al instante. Lo unico qu noto Harry antes de desmayarse era que muchos aurores y miembros de la orden entraban a la casa...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al despertar se sentía muy cansado, le dolia todo el cuerpo y le costaba mucho moverse, sentía voces su alrededor y perezosamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no llevaba las gafas puestas, alguien se las debía haber quitado.  
Entre las voces de la habitación reconoció la de Remus y la de Dumbeldore.  
Intento hablar pero lo único que salio de su garganta fue un débil quejido, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para los presentes en la habitación se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto. Noto como le ponían las gafas y esa persona era Remus.  
- como estas harry?- pregunto el profesor dumbeldore  
- me duele todo, pero sobretodo la cabeza-contesto  
- tenga bebaselo todo  
harry obedeció solo para darse cuenta que la opinión que tenía de las pociones era verdad: todas estan asquerosas  
- esta asquerosa!-exclamo harry sin poderse contener  
- las pociones lo que tienen que hacer es curar no saber bien Sr. Potter- dijo madame pomfrei con cierto tono de enfado. Lo que provoco ligeras sonrisas en los presentes.- Prof. Dumbeldore yo me tengo que ir si necesita algo no dude en llamarme  
- no te preocupes popy lo tendré en cuenta, quieres que te acompañe abajo?  
- No gracias albus, con su permiso me retiro- y dicho esto se fue.  
- Bueno harry, que a pasado?  
- No mucho la verdad, simplemente los mortifagos entraron a la casa aunque aun no se como-eso último lo dijo mirando a dumbeldore, este le izo una señal para que continuara-sentí la maldición cruciatus por detrás y vi a bellatrix-el nombre lo dijo con mucho asco- quería hacerla sufrir como lo e hecho yo pero no funcionaría al igual pasó en el departamento de ministerio-dijo con voz muy triste. Y entonces paro en seco, aquello no lo sabía nadie.  
- Que pasó en el departamentos harry?  
- Intente utilizar la maldición cruciatus contra bellatrix- escucho como tanto dumbeldore como remus contenian la respiración- pero no lo logre-suspiros de alivio  
- Bueno es mejor asin.- dijo al final dumbeldore  
- Porque!- exclamo harry  
- Como sabes esa maldición esta condenada con un par de años en azkaba. Y eso es lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras logrado. Y con eso lo unico que conseguiríamos es dejarle el camino libre a voldemort. ¿entiendes?  
- Si.  
A estas alturas de la conversación remus estaba perdido, que era eso de dejarle el camino libre a voldemort?  
Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar llamaron a la puerta.  
- adelante- la voz tranquila de dumbeldore  
Segundos después entro la Sra. Weasley a la habitación y se alegro mucho de ver a harry despierto.  
-harry cariño que bien que estes despierto!- dijo abrazandolo.  
- Sra. Weasley…me ahoga…-dijo entrecortadamente harry  
- lo siento- y lo soltó  
- querías algo molly?- pregunto remus  
- ah, si, el profesor snape ya a llegado, estamos todos para comenzar la reunion  
-ahora vajamos, podrias decirle a los chicos que suban?-pregunto amablemente  
-claro- y salio de la habitación  
-hablaremos luego- dijo dumbledore  
- hasta luego- dijo remus- y descansa-y ambos salieron de la habitación.  
Aunque la conversación con dumbeldore y lupin le había ayudado sentía un extraño vacio en el pecho.  
A los pocos minutos entraron ron, hermione, ginny y los gemelos.  
Estuvieron ablando de todo un poco lo timos, las vacaciones, etc.… también jugaron al ajedrez mágico y otros juegos. Cuando escucharon el grito de la Sra. Weasley diciendo que ya podían bajar harry se vistió y todos juntos bajaron por las escaleras.  
Al llegar al último escalón todo el mundo miraba a harry de manera silenciosa y también estaba el que lo miraba con su habitual falta de frialdad.  
- pasa harry no te quedes ahí parado- dijo bill rompiendo el tenso silencio, después de saludar se dirigieron a comer cosa que harry casi no hizo. Las luces se apagaron de golpe y se vieron unas velas saliendo de la cocina, cuando volvieron a encenderse harry tenía delante una gran tarta de cumpleaños este no pudo mas que sonreír.  
- Apaga las velas harry!-pedio una emocionada hermione  
- Pero antes pide un deseo!- agregó ron  
Harry cerro los ojos y penso:"que esta guerra absurda acabe, que pueda derrotar a voldemort" y soplo.  
Las velas se apagaron y todos aplaudieron, harry se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que era la primera vez que alguien le preparaba una tarta (o al menos que recordara) por un momento olvido de todo lo que lo atormentaba, era un chico mas que acababa de cumplir 16 años.  
Asta snape le dedico un feliz cumpleaños potter- con su voz fria.  
Que snape le felicitara le era indiferente, pero agradeció el detalle, estubo hablando con todos, asta que hermione le recordo sus timos.  
- Prof. Lupin-  
- Te he dicho que muchas veces que me llames remus- dijo sonriendo- bueno que querías?  
- Donde están mis cosas? Recuerdo que tonks las tenía…claro tonks! Bueno nada asta luego remus!- remus sonrió "tiene la misma cabeza de sui padre" pensó con una sonrisa mientras veía como harry hablaba con tonks y ella sacaba algo del bolsillo y con la varita lo debolvia a su estado natural.  
- Fred! Greorge! Podeis venir?- pidió harry  
- Que quieres harry?- preguntaron a la vez  
- Podéis levitar mi baul a mi habitación?  
- Espera un momento y lo podrás hacer tu- dijo charlie mientras se acercaba  
- Porque? –preguntaron todos  
Charlie solo señalo una lechuza que se acercaba hacía ellos. La lechuza al posarse en la ventana harry se acerco rapidamente y desato la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta:  
Estimado Sr. Potter  
Debido a unas nuevas mesuras de seguridad le permitimos utilizar la magia fuera de la escuela, ya que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a intado matarlo varias veces y tememos que pueda hacerlo solo por una norma  
Atte:  
Ministro de magia  
Departamento del uso individuo de la magia.  
-vosotros lo sabiais?- pregunto un atonito harry  
-si, hace unas semanas que el ministro lo piensa pero a parecer ya se a decidido- dijo el señor weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Bueno es mejor así no?- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
- Yo creo que si, después de lo que paso el año pasado-dijo bill, ante eso se gano una mirada de reproche por parte de sus hermanos y una triste de parte de harry.  
- Bueno como han ido los timos?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley para romper el silencio.  
- Bien- contesto harry aun triste  
- A mi muy bien, las he aprobado todas!- dijo muy orgullosa hermione  
- Yo he suspendido historia de la magia y astronomía, además saque aceptable en pociónes-snape sonrio- así que no podré seguir con la materia-dijo fingiendo tristeza pero en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa- bueno harry y yo tendrem,os que buscar otra asignatura, verdad?  
- Habla por ti! Yo he sacado excelente en pociones- snape se atrangantó y escupió la taza de té que tenia en la boca, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de harry se hiciera más grande- y continuaré con la materia- agrego cuando vio que ron iba a abrir la boca- cuando salga de howgarts me convertiré en auror y para eso necesito tener el aprobado en pociones.  
- Veo que te a llegado la carta del ministerio harry- dijo dumbeldore entrando en la cocina, hicimos una votacion y se decidió que era lo mejor para tu seguridad.  
- Remus.  
- Que harry?  
- Quería preguntarte quien era aquella chica con la que me vinisteis a buscar?  
- A es verdad ya casi me había olvidado  
- Gracias he remus! Yo también te quiero!- dijo una chica muy guapa, rubia de ojos azules  
- Ella es Verónica Brince, es la nueva incorporación en la orden, además era muy amiga de tus padres.  
- Encantada Srta. Brince. – dijo harry estrechándole la mano.  
- Nada de Srta. Llamame Vero. Y tratame de tu.  
- Sabías que Vero estuvo saliendo con Sirius en nuestra época?  
- Calla remus, cualquiera tiene un descuido!  
- Tambien fuiste a gryffindor?  
- Que va!  
- No Vero fue a slytherin. Era la mejora amiga de tu madre  
- Mi madre fue amiga de una slytherin?- pregunto estrañado harry?  
- Si. Sirius y tu padre solían bromear diciendo que era un león perdido en casa de serpientes, pasaba más tiempo en gryffindor que en slytherin.  
- Bueno chicos ya es bastante tarde así que todos a la cama!- anunció la Sra. Weasley.  
Cuando todos se dirigían hacia las habitaciones harry se separo del grupo con la excusa de ir a buscar el baúl. Cuando llegó a bajo paso de largo del baúl y fue en direccion a dumbeldore que en eso momento hablaba con el Sr. Weasley, y otros miembros de la orden.  
- Prof. Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted un momento?  
- Claro harry- se alejaron un poco del grupo de personas con las que estaba hablando- que quieres?  
- Yo quería saber si usted ya les había dicho algo de profecía a la orden o al ministerio.  
- No harry, voldemort tiene espias en el ministerio y no sería prudente verdad?  
- No claro, yo solo quería saber…y a la orden?  
- A eso esperaré que tu estés preparado y me gustaría que cuando lo estés me lo comunicaras y los dos se lo explicaremos- antes eso harry se quedo parado, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando a dumbeldore.- lo que me pasa es que no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí hace tiempo. Además mañana iremos al ministerio - harry padeció- aras el examen de aparición y tendrás que firmar el testamento de sirius, al no tener familia eres su único heredero- ante esas palabras a harry se le encogió el corazón, el no merecía nada, por su culpa sirius estaba muerto y encima el le daba su herencia, sin poderlo evitarlo empezó a temblar levemente. Dumbeldore debió notarlo porque le puso una mao en el hombro- te pertenecen sus bodegas y sus casas- ante eso harry se puso mas pálido- no es tu culpa lo que le paso a sirius- dijo con voz pausada  
- SI QUE LO FUE! SI NO UBIERA IDO ÉL SEGUIRÍA AQUÍ! SI UBIERA APRENDIDO OCLUMANCIA NO UBIERA TENIDO LA ESTUPIDA VISION! FUI UN ESTUPIDO! Y ENCIMA ARRIENGUÉ LA VIDA DE MIS AMIGOS!- a estas alturas todos los presentes en la habitación obserbaban la escena entre asombrados, miedo y pena. De repente todo empezó a vibrar, y varias copas y cristales estallaron. Una extraña magia envolvía a harry, dumbledore no lo podía creer, aquel poder era muy superior a cualquer alumno de sexto año. Hermione, ron, ginny y los gemelos bajaron al sentir el alboroto, pero la voz de bill les izo parar en seco.  
- No os mováis!  
La señora weasley tenía una amo en la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al igual que ginny y hermione, pero esta no paraba de pensar que si harry continuaba así acabaría por destruir la casa.  
Remus intentó acercarse a harry pero le paso igual que a dumbeldore.  
Ginny se acercó harry ignorando las protestas de los demás, le puso una mano en el hombro y al ver que no era rechazada lo arazo por la espalda.  
- harry debes calmarte- comenzó con voz suave- harry por favor cálmate, harry me estas asustando por favor.  
Harry cerró los ojos un momento para después caer desplomado en brazos de ginny. Remus y vero fueron corriendo antes de que la cabeza de harry diera contra el suelo  
- albus por favor, ves a buscar a poppy- pidio remus mientras cogía con facilidad el cuerpo de harry, hay se dio cuenta que el muchacho ahbía adelgazado mucho en lo poco que llevaban de vacaciones. Los chicos y vero siguieron a remus asta la habitación donde harry compartía con ron.  
- Parece que harry no esta tranquilo si la enfermera no esta cerca no?- pregunto vero tratando de bromear, después del susto que se había llevado…  
- Porque no lo veis en howgarts!- dijo ron sonriendo, al parecer la broma de vero había funcionado. Pero ese comentario a hermione no le había hecho gracia.  
- Ron! Eso no esta bien! Harry pierde muchas clases por estar en la enfermería! (Herminioe y sus libros xD!)  
- Pero es verdad! Pasa mas tiempo en la enfermería que en la sala común! A tenido más huesos rotos que yo, fred y george juntos! Y mira que ellos se lesionan veces!- ante ese cometario los demás no pudieron evitar reir  
- Hablas de nosotros hermanito?- se escucho de los gemelos dentro de la habitación donde iban a entrar (se habían aparecido)  
- Hem…yo…- dijo muy nervioso ron.  
- Solo hablábamos- dijo remus y se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de ron  
Remus depositó con mucho cuidado a harry en la cama. A los cinco minutos entro madame pomfrey murmurando algo así como "pacientes irresponsables"  
- se puede saber que a pasado! No hace ni 20 minutos que lo deje y ya vuelve a estar bajo mi cuidado!  
Un leve gemido de la cama indicaba que harry despertaba.  
- como te encuentras?- remus fue el primero e preguntar  
- harry abre los ojos por favor- pidió hermione al borde del llanto (que niña más llorona! xD)  
- en cuanto la habitación deje de dar vueltas- dijo harry en apenas un susurro.  
- Esque no puede dejar de meterse en problemas ni en vacaciones!-exclamo madame pomfrey  
- Yo no me meto en problemas los problemas se meten conmigo! (un poco tonto verdad?¿)  
- Su padre siempre decía lo mismo-dijo entregándole un frasco con una poción y harry se la bebió sin ocultar la muestra de asco, una vez bebida se la devolvió a poppy.- descanse, duerma toda la noche y desayune aquí.  
- Es necesario que desayune aquí?  
- Si es posible si.  
- Que quieres decir con dormir toda la noche?- pregunto un muy interesado remus.  
- Por las ojeras, no me gustan nada, son peores que las tuyas cuando se acerca luna llena- ante eso harry bufo  
- No te preocupes poppy, dormirá toda la noche aunque la tenga que pasar pegado a su cama- dijo remus mirando a harry de forma amenazante, ante eso harry volvió a bufar.  
- Bueno yo me retiro- dijo poppy y salió  
- Nos podeis dejar un momento solos por favor?- pregunto a hermione, ron, a los gemelos y a Vero.  
- Claro.-y también salieron  
- Desde cuando no duermes?- pregunto directo al grano  
- No se de que me hablas, yo duermo perfectamente.  
- Ya claro, te as mirado al espejo?- pregunto irritado remus.  
- Y mira quien habla!- pregunto enfadado remus, y era verdad, hacía poco que había sido luna llena y remus tenía la misma cara que harry, aunque harry lo superaba.  
- Eso no viene al tema harry! Lo mío tiene escusa pero tu? Mirate! As adelgazado muchos quilos en apenas un mes! Cuando te he levantado antes era como levantar a un niño de once años! Estoy seguro de que pesas lo mismo de cuando empezaste hogwars!  
- No sabes nada, no puedes decir que he cambiado desde que comencé el colegio, porque nunca estuviste, siempre dices que soy como u hijo para ti pero no es verdad! Si fuera como un hijo para ti nunca me hubieras dejado en casa de los dusley, hubieras estado después de las palizas que mi tío me daba o después de las pesadillas, antes de entrar en hogwarts no la entendía, la pesadilla que me atormentaba desde que recuerdo, al principio no la entendía, la luz verde, la mujer gritando, la luz verde dirigiéndose hacia mi y después aquella risa que me helaba el alma. Cuando acabe primero siempre soñaba con el encuentro de quirell, cuando se quitaba el turbante y aparecía la cabeza de voldemort, no estuviste cuando me enfrente al basilisco o cuando el diario de tom riddel me desafió y casi me mata, y si no fuera por el fénix de dumbeldore estaría muerto!- a estas alturas harry tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar- en tercero dijiste que estarías cuando te necesitara y no lo cumpliste! No estuviste durante las pruebas del torneo, sobre todo en la última prueba, cuando voldemort retorno utilizando mi sangre, no viste la visión donde voldemort tenía sirius y lo torturaba, no estabas cuando umbreig me obligaba a cortarme la muñeca! NO SABES NADA!- a estas alturas harry no podía contener las lagrimas, remus esta aturdido no sabía que harry guardaba tantos sentimientos dentro, no sabía que si sentía tan solo…repaso todo en su cabeza, la parte final "cortarme la muñeca.  
- Que quieres decir con cortarte la muñeca?  
Harry solo giró la cara para que remus no le viera los ojos. Pero remus no iba a dejarloa así no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, tenía que estar equivocado. Lo cogió por la varvilla y le levanto la cara de manera que pudiera mirarle a los ojos…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

- Harry abre los ojos por favor-pidió suavemente  
- Esa vieja me castigaba toda las tardes, me mandaba copiar con una pluma especial que se escribe con mi sangre y lo que escribia quedaba marcado en mi muñeca- con cuidado se remango el jersei que llevaba y le mostro la muñeca con la herida, que aun no estaba del todo curada y se podía leer claramente "no debo decir mentiras". Remus cogió con cuidado la muñeca y miro a harry con pena, el pobre muchacho que apenas podía contener las lagrimas, remus no sabía que hacer, pero lo único que sabía era que harry necesitaba consuelo y el iba a proporcionárselo, con cuidado abrazó abrazó a harry y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, que todo iba a estar bien.  
Poco a poco el joven se fue quedando dormido, remus lo apoyó con cuidado en lñas almohadas y salió, le dijo a los chicos que no entraran a la habitación, que harry etaba dormido, estos aceptaron y se fueron a la habitación que ocupaban los gemelos.  
Mientras tanto remus bajaba hacía el piso inferior con la intencion de hablar con dumbeldore.  
- albus podemos hablar un momento?  
- tu diras.  
- tu sabías que tipos de castigos ponía umbreig a harry?-pregunto remus con algo de enojo.  
- sabía que la profesora Umbreig había castigado a harry varias tardes, pero no, no sabía en que consistían los castigos. Me parece que era copiar algo…  
- si, pero sabes con que pluma?  
- no, la verdad que no…  
- con aquella pluma que al escribir, te queda marcado en la muñeca. Como la que tenía james pero él la utilizaba para otras cosas. "la pluma deskar"  
- por amor de Merlin Lupin!- dijo un tercera voz. La de Severus Snape- ¿Quién te lo a dicho? Él? Venga va! El chico solo quiere llamra la atención! Parece que quiere ser tan arrogante como su padre, pero al parecer lo quiere superar- dijo con voz burlona.  
La cara de Remus se contrajo por la ira. Como se atrevía hablar asin de James si Harry nunca lo había conocido?  
Iba a decir algo pero una voz cansada pero a la vez enojada lo interrumpio:  
- puede que mi padre haiga sido un arrogante o lo que Ud. quiera pero yo nunca lo conocí, por eso le agradecería que dejara de hablar de él de esa forma- grito y la copa que estaba encima de la mesa estallo en mil pedazos. Dicho esto salió del comedor y se metió en la cocina, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza debajo de este mientras pensaba: "¡Malditasea! Porque Snape tiene que ser tan cabrón! bueno yo tendria que aprender a controlar mi magia, hoy ya e perdido el control dos veces! Y ahora casi lo vuelvo a perder!" Saco la cabeza y la sacudió, suspiro, se dirijió hacia la escalera con la intencion de volverse a acostar.  
Mientras tanto Snape esta perplejo, al igual que Remus, en cambio Dumbeldore tenia una sonrisa en los lavios y miraba a Harry con orgullo, aquella vez había sido el propio chico el que se había dado cuenta de que se estaba descontrolado y el propio chico se había detenido a tiempo, pero lo que le había dicho remus le tenia preocupado.  
- harry- este se giro mirando interrogante al director.  
- Ud dira profesor- contesto educadamente.  
- he estado hablando con remus y me a dicho que la prof. umbreig te castigaba copiando con una pluma especial. ¿Es verdad?  
- por el amor de Merlin albus! no me digas que le as creido?- pregunto snape con una ceja levantada que le daba un aspecto de incredulidad- este chico solo quiere llamar la atención!  
- Severus- con una mirada de advertencia- dime harry, es verdad?  
todos se quedaron mirando a harry, este suspiro:  
- si es verdad- dijo mirando a remus como diciendo: "gracias, lo único que faltaba es que icieran mas escandalo"  
- te agradeceria que dieras pruevas, estas acusaciones són muy serias.  
- puedo saber porque?- no había temor en su voz, incluso se podia escuchar cierto tono de burla.  
- por que estas plumas estan prohividas por la ley, si es verdad le pueden caer un año en Azkaban, y por el hecho de utilizarla en menores hasta dos, asin que te agradeceria que me muestres las marcas, porque despues de un mes solo deben quedar eso no?- se escucho una risita- se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?  
- de todas las veces que me izo copiar aun sangra de vez en cuando- ante eso Albus se puso mas palido y se quedo mirando a harry, despues de unos segundos reacciono:  
- dame la mano- ordeno.  
- albus no iras a creer...-empezo snape dispuesto a volver a criticar a harry.  
- calla severus! harry la muñeca- volvio a ordenar.  
harry suspiro con fastidio "hacen un escandalo por todo" penso y viendo la mirada de su director levanto la mano lentamente, cuando la puso a la altura de la cintura levanto levemente la manga dejando ver la herida. Al verla snape dejo de murmurar cosas sobre que potter solo queria llamar la atencion, la sra. weasley rompio a llorar siendo consolada rapidamente por su marido. Todos los presentes palecieron pero ninguno igual que Dumbeldore y solo acerto a decir:  
- ahora mismo enviaré una carta al ministerio, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Porque no se lo dijiste a nadie?  
- a quien?- pregunto en tono sarcastico-a usted? ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, ya se! a la profesora McGonagall, entonces umbreig la hubiera hechado del colegio! o a snape? y se ubiera burlado de mi como cuando le dije que voldemort tenia a sirius!  
- mire potter, por mucho que ud. este de vacaciones no significa que yo deje de ser su profesor, asin que exijo respeto- dijo en tono de autoridad.  
cuando ud. me tenga a mi repeto SNAPE yo lo tendre con ud., ademas, no creo que este en derecho de exigir nada.  
- que quiere decir con que no estoy en derecho de exigir nada?- no era que le importase, pero no queria que el mocoso se quedara con la ultima palabra.  
- que esta casa es mia-començo tranquilamente, por primera vez, se alegraba de que aquella casa fuera suya. Y ahora si me disculpan, me voy a dormir.- y dicho esto subio escaleras arriba y se acosto en su cama, quedandose dormido al poco rato.


	5. NOTA

Ola! Bueno dentro de un tiempo no podre actualizar ya que me voy de vacaciones…volvere el dia 12 asin k espero poder actualizar despues…un beso para tods!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

A la mañana siguiente harry fue el primero en despertar, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer se puso hacer el desayuno. Cuando los demas bajaron se quedaron asombrados al ver el desayuno hecho, y lo unico que encontraron fue a harry leyendo tranquilamente:

- si no os poneis a desayunar se os enfriara - dijo harry sin levantar la vista del libro.

- quien a preparado el desayuno?- pregunto la sra. weasley asombrada.

- yo- dijo harry sin mas.

- pues esta buenisimo- dijo ron con la boca llena de tortitas (que gloton ¬¬')

- quien te a enseñado a cocinar cielo?- dijo la sra. weasley provando una tortita- y ron tiene razon, esta muy bueno.

- mi tia me enseño cuando tenia 7 años- contesto simplemente- la verdad es que es bastante fácil...como mezclar pociones.

- y tu sabes mezclar pociones harry?- pregunto hermione con burla y por primera vez harry levanto la vista del libro, y vio a snape bajr las escaleras:

- bueno... se podria decir que sin un profesor que me critica hasta por respirar me salen las cosas bien...

snape levanto una ceja y remus, que estaba bebiendo café lo escupió por la risa, y no fue el único, todos empezaron a reirse aunque los adultos intentaban contenerse, pero fue en vano y todos acabaron riendo menos harry.

- bueno, desayunais?- dijo harry (impaciente ¬¬')

- si..si- dijieron todos aun riendo.

- tu no desayunas cielo?- pregunto la sra. weasley a harry

- ya e desayunado- mintio harry, Solo había preparado el desayuno y se había puesto a leer.

Despues del desayuno todos felicitaron a harry por su estupendo desayuno que había preparado.

- chicos, de aqui a una hora iremos a comprar el material para el proximo curso.

- si y de paso podemos a ir a la tienda de los gemelos verdad?- pregunto ron

- hablando de los gemelos...donde estan?- pregunto harry.

- se han ido muy temprano para ir a la tienda- contesto bill.

- bueno...mientras que hacemos?- pregunto ilusionado ron.

- tu no se ron...yo estudiar- contesto harry

- por merlin harry! Estamos en vacaciones! ni hermione esta estudiando!- protesto ron.

Se escucho un "ejem-ejem" por parte de hermione que se podia interpretar como un "que quieres decir con eso Ronald Weasley?" que proporciono varias risas entre los presentes.

- bueno que me dices, jugamos a algo?- volvió a preguntar ron

- que no ronald! además, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros- dijo- remus, no pasa nada si me llevo algunos a hogwarts?- pregunto.

- no claro que no harry, son tuyos recuerdas- dijo remus con una sonrisa

- a vale, pues hasta luego- se giro para irse pero la voz de remus lo detuvo

- recuerda que tenemos que ir al ministerio a sacarte el carné de aparicion- al oir la palabra ministerio harry se tenso- no te preocupes, solo será un rato. Y toma- le entrego un libro- léete el 2 y el 3, te ayudaran en el examen.

- gracias- dijo cogiendo el libro- el 2 i el 3 no?(cortito...te lo acaba de decir '¬¬)- remus asintió- pues si necesitáis algo estoy en la biblioteca- y ahora si, subió las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca.

Al cabo de una hora, harry bajo por la escalera con la tunica que la orden le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

- vaya si que te queda bien harry!- exclamo tonks

- la verdad es que no sabíamos bien la talla, pero tienes el mismo cuerpo que tenia tu padre cuando tenia tu edad, aunque él tenia mas musculitos!- dijo riendo.

harry también sonrió, la verdad es que le encantaba que le hablasen de sus padres.

- oye! que as querido decir con la última frase!- dijo fingiendo enojo, fracasando estrepitosamente haciendo reír a todos.

- bueno que, nos vamos?- propuso tonks

- si!-gritaron todos

- como iremos? en coche?- pregunto ron

- no, iremos en trasladador, es el metodo mas seguro, así iremos directamente al callejon diagon- dijo remus- ven harry, tu vendras conmigo- ron, hermione y Ginny con Arthur y Verónica.

Harry se acercó a Remus que le puso una mano en el hombroy le tendió un boligrafo.

- tócalo- le ordeno.- harry lo hizo y sintió el familiar tirón en el ombligo y desaparecieron. Cuando volvieron a aparecer se encontraban en la puerta de Gringots, el banco de los magos.

- primero iremos a Gringots, compramos el material para el proximo curso y después donde queráis ¿vale?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- Yo quiero ir a la tienda de Quiddich, tengo que mirar si han sacado otro modelo de escoba!

- yo necesito una pluma nueva y también tinta- dijo hermione

- y yo también- agrego ginny

Cuando llegaron a Gringots Bill los recibió con una sonrisa y se ofreció para acompañarlos en los carritos.

- No sabía que trabajaras aquí –le dijo Harry a Bill.

- Pedí el traslado, así mama esta mas tranquila – contesto Bill.- a por cierto, la túnica te queda muy bien- agrego con una sonrisa.

Pasaron por la camara de los Weasley y la Sra. Weasley entró rápidamente a coger el dinero, cuando llegaron a la de Harry este hizo los mismo y a los 10 minutos todos volvían a estar en la puerta del banco, donde se encontraron con el Prof. Dumbeldore que se acercó a ellos:

- tenemos que ir al ministerio Harry- dijo Dumbeldore.

Harry asintió, algo tenso. Remus al notarlo, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo, no pasara nada- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

- Quien vendrá?- pregunto Harry con algo de miedo

- Bueno…contando que hace 2 veranos que no salís por ahí a divertiros y seguramente tendréis cosas que comprar...Tú, yo y algunos miembros de la Orden.

-De eso ni hablar!- dijeron/chillaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Los demás los miraron interrogantes.

- Nosotros vamos con Harry!- dijo enfadado Ron- Es nuestro amigo! Que digo amigo? Es nuestro hermano! Y pensamos ir con él! A que si Harry?- harry asintió, bastante contento por lo que sus amigos habían dicho.

-Claro!- exclamaron las chicas muy contentas.

- Podemos ir Prof.?- pregunto con su mejor carita de inocente Ron (este de inocente no tiene nada!)- no haremos nada de verdad!- agrego viendo la duda en las caras de los adultos (para no tener dudas…¬¬')

- Esta bien, podéis venir- Dijo Dumbeldore haciendo que los chicos saltaran de alegría y se dirigieran a Harry, quien los recibió con una sonrisa, algo insegura.- Allí ya nos están esperando algunos miembros de la Orden- informo- tocad esto- les tendió un trozo de pergamino, el cual todos tocaron y desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a re-aparecer se encontraron en medio de un pasillo, en el cual se encontraban algunos miembros de la Orden, y entre ellos, para desgracia de Harry, también se encontraba Severus Snape.

Harry por su parte, cada vez estaba mas asustado, todo aquello le traía demasiados recuerdos muy dolorosos. Remus miraba a Harry con preocupación, sabia que el joven lo estaba pasando mal, y saber que no podía hacer nada para aliviar ese sufrimiento le atormentaba.

- Hola- Saludo Albus a los presentes, que respondieron con un gesto de cabeza, Snape se adelanto:

- Albus, el ministro les espera dentro de la sala- dijo fríamente mirando a Harry con odio.

- bueno, vamos entrando…- todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo fueron entrando, al final en el pasillo solo quedaron harry y remus:

- venga, harry, entremos- dijo suavemente remus

- no puedo remus, no puedo!- exclamo desesperado harry, en un intento de que remus sintiera como se estaba sintiendo y lo dejara marchar de aquella pesadilla.

- se que lo único que quieres es irte de aquí, pero Sirius era tu padrino, para él eras como un hijo, y estoy seguro que a él no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así…- le contesto mirándole a los ojos, que en esos momentos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas. Harry únicamente bajo la mirada, incapaz de aguantarla. – venga, entremos- y dicho eso empezo a empujarle subvente a la sala.

-Ahh! Ya estáis todos?- pregunto Fudge (o como se escriba), Dumbeldore asintió.- este es William Bron (lo único que se me a ocurrido) del departamento de testamentos, Sr. Bron, por favor, proceda.

- estamos aquí para leer el testamento del Sr. Sirius Orion Black- y dicho eso saco una pequeña esfera la cual la tiro contra la pared y la imagen de Sirius empezó a formarse:

- veo que están todos aquí…


End file.
